


Slow Life

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, HEA_2017, Immortality, M/M, Minor DO | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: As immortal Kyungsoo lives through different eras time-traveller Jongin always manages to find him, creating a never-ending love story.





	Slow Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #349**
> 
> **Warning(s):** mentions of brothels/prostitutions, mentions of concubines, a sekaisoo smut scene, unprotected sex, inaccurate representation of history/historical events
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** I claimed this prompt a month ago and ran too wild with it. I had a lot planned for it but not enough time to write it. There are three completely different timelines that aren't included in this fic for Yixing, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol respective, as well as missing plots from the timelines written. I will be posting those after reveals and I apologize for not getting them out on time. This fic can still be read on its own and the ending is the same regardless.
> 
> Thank you so much to the mods for your patience and care! I'm super honoured to be able to write for this fest; thank you for making it such a lovely experience.

**Ancient Rome** ~ **177-31 B.C.E**

 

The crowd roars, the beat thumping in Kyungsoo’s chest as he walks into the blinding sunlight. His sword is sheathed, cool metal pressing against his leg as he waves with a little smirk to the cheering spectators around. A young woman sends him a flying kiss and he catches it, placing it gently over his heart. The heat is sweltering, a subtle smell of sweat from bodies pressed closely together wafting through the air.

 

Kyungsoo makes his way to the centre of the Coliseum where his opponent already waits. Emperor Commodus is seating on his throne, gaze fixated on the two men ready to fight. The crowd hushes at his signal and Kyungsoo places his hand on the handle of his sword. He anticipates.

 

-

 

Out of his gladiator gear, Kyungsoo is rarely recognized as he walks through the streets of Rome. Wearing commoner’s clothing conceals his identity well. The people of Rome only observe him in fights and they see only what they want to see. In gladiator gear he appears almighty, broad shoulders paired with mighty swings of the sword. He is someone they idolize and an object to be desired. Away from the crowds and fame Kyungsoo lives life meekly.

 

Outside Emperor Commodus’ living quarters, an angry mob protests the lack of food for the common people. Kyungsoo pauses to look up at the Emperor drawing heavy maroon coloured curtains closed. The heckling grows louder and something is thrown at the walls. Kyungsoo ducks his head and continues on his way into the heart of the city. The amount of people lying on the dirty streets of Rome has increased drastically in a disturbingly short amount of time. A young child stumbles into Kyungsoo as they play with their sibling and their mother pulls them aside, chiding them lightly. Kyungsoo softly lets them know that it’s okay before walking on.

 

He reaches his destination after a few more minutes of walking. The building is busy, men and women walking in and out at a constant rate. Kyungsoo walks inside and is immediately relieved from the sun’s rays. There are people milling around within the small building’s general area as well. There is a hall that loops around, smaller rooms lining the sides. A young woman brushes past him, her fingers interlinked with another young woman. They’re both giggling as they disappear into one of the rooms, drawing the curtains for privacy.

 

Kyungsoo looks around but he cannot find the person he’s looking for. Someone hold soiled sheets hurries past him, heading towards the back.

 

Kyungsoo reaches out. “Excuse me.”

 

The person turns around; the sheets messily bundled in their arms. Kyungsoo is momentarily stunned. The person in front of him is a young man, maybe a year younger than Kyungsoo. He’s almost a head taller than the gladiator, broad shoulders visible through his thin garments. He has deep-set eyes, pink lips agape in confusion from being addressed.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I am merely a servant here. If you are seeking for pleasure Lord Minseok will have a better idea of where to direct you.”

 

Kyungsoo looks at the other man, amused. “Minseok told you to call him Lord? Running this business must be getting to his head. Thank you for the offer but I’m not here to seek pleasure. I am actually looking for Minseok, do you know where I could find him?”

 

A rosy colour dusts the young man’s face.

 

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed-“ Kyungsoo interrupts him with a wave of his hand.

 

“It’s fine.” he looks at the taller male with a contemplative expression. He cannot be sure but there’s something about the servant that he can’t put his finger on. Perhaps it’s the strange lilt in the way he speaks or his undistinguishable looks. He looks somewhat exotic.

 

“I’m sure people often mistake you for another type of…worker here,” Kyungsoo gestures towards the other male, “You’re very handsome…?”

 

The servant flusters. “Jongin,” he replies quietly, fiddling with the sheets in his hands. He mutters something under his breath and Kyungsoo only catches a “Minseok” before Jongin starts walking hurriedly towards the back. He stalls, looking back at Kyungsoo expectantly. Kyungsoo realizes Jongin had asked him to follow so he makes his way towards the other man. Jongin continues his brisk walking and leads Kyungsoo to the yard in the back.

 

As he nears he sees Minseok, his robes knotted away to make for easier labour as he hangs freshly washed linen along lines of twine. Jongin bows slightly as he makes his way to the side where an empty basin is positioned in front of a stool. He places the soiled sheets into the basin and disappears back into the building.

 

Minseok sees Kyungsoo and smiles, wiping his wet hands on his robe as he makes his way toward the gladiator.

 

“Kyungsoo! You’re early,” he greets warmly. He reaches for a hug and Kyungsoo reciprocates.

 

“The Emperor was tired and left early to rest. I was given my winnings early so I thought I’d come and visit my favourite person.”

 

Minseok laughs heartily, “I didn’t know the great Kyungsoo had a favourite person.”

 

Kyungsoo gives him the best glower he can manage. “Don’t make me reconsider.”

 

Minseok just laughs again. The two of them have been friends since Kyungsoo’s gladiator training days. Minseok had trained new recruits in the gladiatorial ways, Kyungsoo being one of his students at the time. Kyungsoo had been closed off and hesitant, but Minseok had managed to ease his doubts and eventually became one of the only people Kyungsoo talked to in this era. Minseok’s father ran a brothel before passing away from the plague. Minseok had taken over it and is currently planning to save enough money for the workers to live comfortable without having to work in the business anymore. When Kyungsoo asked why, Minseok merely replied, “Life’s too short to not enjoy it.” Kyungoo had smiled and pretended to understand.

 

Kyungsoo reaches into his own robes and pulls out the pouch. He hands it over to Minseok who accepts it gratefully.

 

“My friend, you know I would tell you that this is not necessary.”

 

“And you know I would not want anyone else to have it. I do not need any of this, I am well taken care of in my profession.”

 

“Thank I know all too well. You have my thanks, as always, Kyungsoo.”

 

-

 

Days later Kyungsoo finds himself going to Minseok’s brothel once more. He makes his way through narrow streets, weaving his way towards his destination. When he walks in the bustle of people greets him. Amongst the crowd he spots a familiar face heading towards the back. Kyungsoo follows him silently, noticing the strain in his arms as he carries a large woven basket that’s presumably filled with dirty linen. When the person reaches the empty yard outside Kyungsoo calls out to him.

 

“Jongin.”

 

Jongin turns around, surprised to see Kyungsoo standing there.

 

“Sir! Minseok is-“

 

  
“Call me Kyungsoo,” the gladiator interrupts, “And I’m not here for Minseok this time. I came to talk to you.”

 

Jongin looks at him, mouth slightly agape and hands still clutching at the basket. He doesn’t say anything so Kyungsoo continues, gently.

 

“Is it okay if we talk?”

 

Jongin nods, gently placing the basket on the ground.

 

“When I first saw you the other time I was here there was something about you that confused me.” At this Jongin starts looking uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

 

“Jongin, if anything I say is too offensive please tell me to stop. My interests should not be at the expanse of your discomfort.”

 

Jongin gives Kyungsoo a hesitant nod so the latter goes on.

 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about it the past few days and I feel that I understand the reason why now. May I share my thoughts?”

 

Jongin still looks uncomfortable but a mild interest shows in his eyes and he gives Kyungsoo affirmation with a soft, “yes.”

 

“I believe...you do not come from this era.”

 

Jongin’s wide eyes give away his answer and Kyungsoo quickly continues to soothe the panic. “If that is true Jongin, I am the same as you.”

 

“…What?”

 

“I am not from this era too.”

 

Jongin’s expression changes from shock to confusion. There’s a moment of silence as Jongin has a visible internal struggle with what to say. Eventually he blurts out, “That’s impossible, there are only two time travelers in existence.”

 

Another long and awkward silence follows his statement as Kyungsoo processes the information. Jongin face is filled with instant regret as he starts stuttering an excuse.

 

“I-I mean it’s a j-joke I-“

 

“I’m not a time traveler, that is true,” Kyungsoo says slowly, “I am immortal.”

 

Jongin’s wide eyes make another appearance.

 

“WHAT.”

 

**8 years later**

 

 

Jongin gives Minseok a long hug, burying his face in the elder’s shoulder. Minseok laughs as he feels tears dampen the cloth of his robe.

 

“You’re starting a new life Jongin, you should be more excited,” Minseok says, running his fingers through the younger’s hair.

 

“But I’ll miss you,” Jongin manage through the tears, lifting his head to look at his former boss with a pout on his lips.

 

“As will I,” he glances at Kyungsoo who standing off to the side looking amused, “but look forward to the future. I’m sure Kyungsoo will take great care of you, right?”

 

Kyungsoo solemnly mocks a salute, nodding gravely. “Yes Sir.”

 

Minseok rolls his eyes good-naturedly. He turns back to Jongin, embracing him once more. “Take care of him too alright?” he whispers in the taller male’s ear, “He needs it.”

 

Jongin laughs and nods, joining Kyungsoo at the side of the now empty brothel house. What used to be a busy place is now empty of people. All the people who once worked in the brothel are now living new lives; Kyungsoo just gave Minseok the last sum of money needed to achieve what he wished for his staff. Minseok plans to turn the building into a makeshift bedding area for those who do not have a home of their own.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin make their way to the door and turn back to the owner. Jongin wipes a stray tear from his eye and smiles, waving at Minseok. Kyungoo mimics his partner’s actions with a smile of his own.

 

“You deserve the world Minseok. I’ll miss you greatly,” he says sincerely. Jongin wraps an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, nodding in agreement. Minseok beams at them. “You both deserve it just as much. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Have a safe journey. Who knows, we may see each other in the afterlife.”

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo share a look but laugh and nod at Minseok’s words. After bidding him goodbye they step out into the scorching heat to live a new life of their own.

 

  * **Zhou Dynasty, Ancient China 1050-771 B.C.E**
  * Jongin moans as Kyungsoo nips gently as his neck. He runs his hands along Kyungsoo’s broad shoulders, mapping out the smooth skin. Kyungsoo gives a particularly hard thrust that has Jongin moaning even louder, hands falling to the silk sheets and finding purchase in the soft material. Heavy breathing and the sound of skin meeting skin fills the small space, punctuated by soft gasps.



 

“Come on old man,” Jongin breathes out, “Is that all you got?”

 

Kyungsoo growls low in his throat. He hoists Jongin’s legs up, hooking them atop his shoulders. He snaps his hips forward at a brutal pace, Jongin’s moans turning to wails as the new angle allows Kyungsoo reach even deeper into him. Kyungsoo leans forward to whisper dirtily into Jongin’s ear, “This is only the beginning. We have eternity together babe.” Jongin shudders as the weight of Kyungsoo’s statement sinks in. Eternity is a damn long time.

 

Jongin can feel it when Kyungsoo is close. The pace has quickened, his breathing more erratic as he chases his release. He gives one final thrust and he stays there, coming with a groan, filling Jongin with sudden warmth. He pulls out, a trail of cum trickling out and down Jongin’s thigh. He takes all of Jongin in his mouth, humming around him. Jongin cries out, hands finding purchase in Kyungsoo’s long locks. He pulls hard when Kyungsoo gives his cock a harsh suck and then he’s coming deep in Kyungsoo’s throat. When his high dies down Kyungsoo pulls off with a pop. He lies beside Jongin who is still breathing heavily.

 

“I’ll miss this when you’re gone,” Jongin says after a while. Kyungsoo laughs. “I’m only gone for 5 days.”

 

Jongin turns to face the other male. “That’s 5 days too long,” he says seriously.

 

“You’re insatiable.”

 

“You’re equally as bad old man.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“Lying is a sin Kyungsoo.”

 

After the giggles die down they lie together in silence. Just as Jongin is about to doze off Kyungsoo speaks. “How about this, you think of something you want to try out during the time I’m gone and we can test it out when I get back?”

 

Jongin squeals and flings a leg over Kyungsoo’s in reply.

 

-

 

Jongin hurries to the bathhouse with fresh linen in his hands. He thinks back to 156 B.C. and smiles to himself. His very first time travelling through time has him working a similar job in a brothel. Fond memories rush back, from Minseok offering him a job to falling in love in the most unexpected way. As he reaches the door he hears light laughter wafting through the wooden walls. Splashes and squeals can also be heard and gladness fills his heart. He knocks on the wood and announces his arrival. He receives a chorus of “come ins” and he pushes the heavy door open. A group of women in various states of undress greet him warmly as he starts handing out the clean cloth.

 

“How are you today Jongin?” One asks.  


“What she means is: how are things with Kyungsoo?” another chimes in. The women all dissolve into fresh peals of laughter. Jongin’s faces heats up as more join in on the teasing.

 

“H-He’s good,” Jongin stammers, “He’s out with a scouting team that the emperor sent out. He should be back within 5 days.”

 

One woman pouts at him. “5 days? You’ll be so lonely. What are you going to do?”

 

Jongin laughs. “I’ll be busy taking care of you ladies. I’m sure time will go by without me even realizing and then he will be back.”

 

One woman sidles up to him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Darling, you’ve worked enough with us to know that we are not invested in anything else but your sex life. You two go at it like rabbits, how are you going to compensate when he’s gone?”

 

More giggles echo around the room as Jongin’s face turns a bright scarlet. Another woman pats his back as he juts out his lower lip in a pout.

 

“You care about me so much,” he sulks, crossing his arms. There are squeals and more laughs as the women make their way toward the servant. Jongin finds himself enveloped in a very naked group hug and he finds himself laughing along.

 

-

 

When Jongin is not tending to the Emperor’s concubines, he has a bit of freedom to wander around the palace. There are specific places he is forbidden to enter but as long as he steers clear of those areas he still gets to enjoy the extravagant views and serene atmosphere. The sun is alone in the sky with no clouds to accompany it. Jongin is alone in the outer garden picking flowers to make into pretty wreaths for the ladies. He loses himself in the rows of flower bushes, humming a tune to himself as he adds another flower to his small basket. As he turns the corner he almost trips over someone who’s sitting on the ground. He flails his arms, flowers flying out of his basket as he tries to keep himself upright and the body on the ground lets out a shocked gasp. When Jongin is sure he’s not going to topple over, he starts apologizing profusely.

 

“I am so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he starts, “Are you ok- Sehun?”

 

Sehun is sitting with his back facing a bush, hands placed on either side of him to maintain balance. A scroll lies in front of him, messily crinkled. He looks up at Jongin, still getting over his shock. Jongin picks up some stray flowers that he dropped before sitting beside the other male. Sehun is what Jongin would equate to a modern day librarian. He archives the emperor’s scrolls and looks after the collection, sleeping above the archival room. Jongin’s seen the other man around multiple times, making small talk here and there. Sehun knows Kyungsoo better; the two of them are good friends. When Jongin found Kyungsoo in this time era his partner had already made friends with the librarian. He’d introduced Jongin to Sehun and that is how their acquaintanceship began.

 

“Sorry about almost knocking you over,” Jongin apologizes, putting his flower basket down in front of him, “I hope I didn’t damage your scroll.”

 

“That’s ok! Nothing was damaged,” Sehun beams, holding the scroll out for Jongin to see. “I was just doing a bit of reading outside because the weather is so nice today.” Sehun looks at the basket and points at it. “What are you going to do with those?” He asks curiously.

 

Jongin pulls a few flowers out and starts weaving them to demonstrate. “It’s just a little present for the emperor’s concubines. They love things like this,” Jongin says with a smile, adding more flowers as he works. Sehun hums his agreement as he turns his attention back to the scroll. They sit in comfortable silence, each person doing their own thing. The sun moves from the sky, tilting towards the west when Jongin finishes the wreaths. He places them all back in the basket and scoots forwards, laying backwards on the pathway. He places his arms above his head and rests his head on his hands. Sehun gently rolls up the scroll before copying Jongin’s position, lying beside the servant. The start talking, touching on various different topics, including Kyungsoo. Jongin turns his head slightly, eyeing Sehun as the other male tells him a story about another palace worker. Sehun is undoubtedly attractive with an angular jawline and near-perfect profile. His lips are the softest shade of pink and invitingly soft. Jongin suddenly gets an idea, mulling over if he should pitch it to Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

There’s a knock on their door as Kyungsoo and Jongin are in the middle of a heated kissing session. Kyungsoo’s shirt is off and Jongin’s hands are busy groping.

 

“Come in!” Kyungsoo calls out. The door opens with a creak and Sehun walks in with a smile. The smile is quickly wiped off his face and replaced with shock as Kyungsoo and Jongin both sit up, eyes blown with lust and swollen lips glistening.

 

“Sorry Sehun, Jongin got a little impatient…as usual,” Kyungsoo teases, earning a punch from his husband. Sehun is still frozen at the door; hand still on the handle. Jongin’s expression softens and he gets up, padding over to the librarian. He holds out his hand, waiting for Sehun to respond. Sehun looks like he’s going through an internal debate but eventually he takes Jongin’s hand and allows himself to be dragged towards the bed. He sits between Jongin and Kyungsoo, hands timidly folded in his lap.

 

“Thanks for coming Sehun. We weren’t very…forthright with the reason as to why we asked you to come. We actually have a proposition for you if you’re willing to hear?” Sehun still looks mildly uncomfortable but he replies with a quiet, “Sure.”

 

“We both find you very attractive Sehun,” Jongin begins, “We spoke about it extensively and we were wondering if you are willing to spend the night with us?”

 

Sehun stares at him. “The night… as in...?”

 

Jongin gives him a sinful smirk, eyes darkening. “Whatever you want Sehun. Tonight, if you’re willing, we’re all yours.”

 

Sehun whimpers, starting to feel very hot under his thick garments.

 

-

 

Agreeing to Jongin and Kyungsoo’s proposal sees Sehun on his knees with Kyungsoo’s cock in his mouth and Jongin steadily thrusting into him from behind. Sehun sucks gently on the head of Kyungsoo’s cock and the elder moans, threading his fingers through Sehun’s locks to encourage him. He uses his other hand to brush stray strands from Sehun’s face, admiring the way his cock disappears through gorgeous pink lips. Jongin reaches in front to gently tug at Sehun’s balls earning a startled moan from both Sehun and Kyungsoo. After a few more thrusts Jongin pulls out, holding the base of his cock. Sehun whines at the loss, turning around to give Jongin a desperate look.

 

“I was about to come,” Jongin pants, “I want to try something before that happens.” He walks on his knees towards Kyungsoo who seems to know what is going on. Kyungsoo gets on his hands and knees as Jongin puts two fingers inside his already stretched hole. Sehun had fingered Kyungoo to start off their evening, long fingers turning Kyungsoo into a groaning mess from the beginning. Within moments Jongin adds another finger, thrusting in and out for a minute. He pushes in deeper and reaches a spot that makes Kyungsoo moan out and smirks, probing the spot gently for a few more seconds before pulling his fingers out.

 

Kyungsoo goes over to Sehun whose eyes are blown with lust after what he witnessed. Kyungsoo gives no warning as he sinks down on Sehun’s cock, bottoming out as Sehun chokes out a gasp. Sehun goes in for a kiss, lips connecting feverishly to Kyungsoo’s plush ones as the latter gets used to being filled. Sehun feels Jongin lie down behind him and he is guided back. He’s satisfied as he is filled again, pleasure burning beneath his skin. Kyungsoo moves first, lifting up to drop back down on Sehun’s cock, which causes Jongin to move further into Sehun. All the different sensations are overwhelming and Sehun moans unabashedly as Kyungsoo quickens his pace. Kyungsoo mouths at Sehun’s nipples as Sehun picks up the pace, dropping down onto Jongin and thrusting up into Kyungsoo. He doesn’t last much longer, coming inside Kyungsoo as he feels Jongin release inside him. Kyungsoo rides Sehun through his high, fisting his cock until he’s spurting white onto Sehun’s stomach and chest. Sehun falls onto his side, breathing hard. Post coital bliss takes over and he finds himself slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing he feels someone peppering kisses over his face as someone else plays with his long locks. He quickly succumbs to slumber, two bodies pressed against his.

 

-

**Pagan Empire, somewhere in Ancient Burma/Myanmar ~1200 A.D.**

 

There’s a tug on the net, the forced rocking the boat side to side. Kyungsoo grasps a hold of one side net and Jongin grabs the other, counting down from three. Then, with coordination, they heave the net up onto the side of the boat. Kyungsoo observes the flopping fish on their small deck and gives Jongin a satisfied grin.

 

“That’s the last batch, we caught a lot this morning.” Jongin stretches with a yawn, scratching at his tummy before sitting down on the deck.

 

“Take me home my loyal steed. I’m ready to nap for the rest of the day.”

 

A paddle is thrown in his lap and he glares up at Kyungsoo. The sun is just rising along the horizon and there is a soft glow behind Kyungsoo’s head. He looks absolutely ethereal and Jongin cannot be mad.

 

“I do wish we had those cars that you always talk about from the future but those won’t come for centuries. Let us deliver this to Joonmyun and then we can take that nap of yours.”

 

Jongin nods. That nap sounds very promising. He paddles with Kyungsoo, renewed vigour in his strokes.

 

-

 

By the time they get to the market the shop owners are just setting up. Wooden stalls line the street and chatter can be heard. Kyungsoo and Jongin shuffle down the street, a large coarse wicker basket in between them. The handle is digging into Jongin’s palm and he’s already starting to sweat, the dry heat of the early morning starting to set in. They pair greet some familiar faces as they make their way past the various vendors. When Jongin’s arm feels like it’s about to fall off they finally arrive in front of their destined stall.

 

Joonmyun is already walking towards them to help them out.

 

“Good morning,” he greets them cheerfully. His garment sleeves are already rolled up to his shoulders a sheen layer of sweat showing on bare skin. He helps them empty the basket of fish into his own large container. When they’re done, he wipes his hands on a dirty cloth that hangs on the side of his stall. He takes out coins from his pouch and hands it to Jongin.

 

“You two caught a lot today,” he says, excitement evident in his voice. Jongin puffs out his chest with pride. “You only purchase fish from the best,” he boasts and Joonmyun laughs. “I do not doubt that one bit.” He makes his way behind his stall, grabbing some tools before sitting on a small stool. He picks up a fish and starts scrapping off the scales. “Thank you again for all the fish! I must get to work on these right away. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin eye the large pile that they just caught and they shared a look. Jongin gives Kyungsoo a small pout, thinking about the nap he could be taking but Kyungsoo pinches his side with an amused smile.

 

“Do you need help with that Joonmyun?”

 

“Oh no I don’t want to take more of your ti-“

 

Jongin is already moving to sit beside the vendor, grabbing a tool with one hand and a fish with the other. Joonmyun merely chuckles as Kyungsoo joins the crew, the three of them chatting as they work.

 

-

 

 

Jongin paddles furiously, trying to push past Kyungsoo who’s currently in the lead. He sees the line of boulders on the shore that they marked as the finish line. In a last ditch attempt to be first Jongin loses his rhythm, frantic paddle swinging replacing it. He makes an odd stroke at a weird angle and it sends him capsizing into the water. His body hits the water with a loud splash. He’s momentarily submerged in the water before he resurfaces, sputtering to Kyungsoo’s cheers of victory. He gives his floating paddle a wounded look.

 

“How can you betray me like this,” he mutters sadly, treading hopelessly in the water. During Jongin’s reprimanding of his unfaithful paddle Kyungsoo has made his way over to the other fisherman. With a smirk he helps Jongin flip his boat back up and makes sure his partner climbs back into it safely.

 

Jongin holds up a finger. “Don’t say anything,” he warns.

 

“I don’t think I need to say anything,” Kyungsoo says, his smug look saying it all.

 

Jongin merely pushes the other man into the water and paddles off towards the setting sun.

 

-

 

**Modern Day Seoul, South Korea**

 

Kyungsoo waves at the screaming crowd, bowing a few times and charming fans with his signature heart-shaped smile. He slowly backs towards the backstage area, yelling “I LOVE YOU!” into the mic before quickly jogging behind the curtains. Jongdae, Kyungsoo’s manager, is holding a water bottle out to the singer and he accepts it gratefully, chugging about half of it in one go.

 

“Thanks Dae,” he says gratefully, accepting a towel from a stylist to mop his sweat. One of the concert planners hurries towards him with a clipboard tucked under her arm.

 

“Kyungsoo, there’s someone who’s insisting that he needs to talk to you. When we asked him to leave he claimed that he knows you. He doesn’t look like a crazy fan but he also refuses to leave until he sees you. It’s up to you what you want to do, he’s waiting out in the hallway.”

 

“Thanks Seulgi. It should be fine, I’ll go see what he wants,” Kyungsoo says, patting her on the back. She gives him a thumbs up before muttering something into her com, hurrying away to do something else. Jongdae mutters his usual warning about sasaeng fans and Kyungsoo pats him on the back too. He heads towards the door that leads to the hallways, weaving around busy workers to get there. He opens the door and bright artificial light greets him, causing him to squint. He looks left and right for the person that Seulgi was talking about and he sees someone leaning against the wall at the far end of the hallway. As he starts walking he recognizes the figure immediate and an excited grin blossoms across his face. He starts running at full speed and he hears familiar laughter as the person turns towards him.

 

“YOU’RE LATE!” he yells as he flings himself into the other male’s arms, embracing him tightly. The person picks Kyungsoo up, swinging him in a full circle. He gives Kyungsoo a sweet peck on the lips and the smaller male positively glows, tilting his head more to deepen the kiss.

 

“Sorry, I ran into some issues getting here from Halifax,” the other male says, resting his forehead against Kyungsoo’s.

 

“Jongin, you better have not been taking a nap,” Kyungsoo threatens, “I’m more important than that.”

 

Jongin guffaws. “I pinky promise I was not taking a nap instead of trying to get here. Time travel was hard to manage after the physical stress my body went through.” Jongin touches Kyungsoo’s buzz cut in wonder. “Wow, a lot has changed since Halifax. You’re trying out the famous life? What are you going to do when people start getting suspicious of your youthful glow,” he teases.

 

“Well, we have 10 years to figure that out,” Kyungsoo replies, giving Jongin another embrace.

 

“That we do. We have eternity to figure it out.”

 


End file.
